Mi Historia Contigo
by daftcrasher89
Summary: AU. Finn, en su primer día en su nueva escuela, conoce a Marceline, con la cual entabla una relación de amistad al toparse con ella, pero Finn no quiere ser solo su amigo y buscará la manera de estar con ella, pero no sabe que quizás la chica siente lo mismo que el...
1. Llegando A Tu Vida

_El Héroe De Pacotilla Y La Vampira_

Finn se levantaba con pesadez de su cama, no tenia muchas ganas de despertar, pues era lunes, inicio de semana y lo último que quería hacer era estar consciente ese "bendito" día. Aun así, Finn no quería llegar tarde a clases, así que con bastante esfuerzo de su parte se levantó directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha para relajarse y olvidar por unos momentos que tenía sus responsabilidades escolares.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Finn entró a la secundaria, hasta ahora no había sido malo, al contrario, había tenido un es bastante ameno con sus amigos, sobre todo con el idiota de Marshall y Marceline, los cuales convivían mucho con el cuándo no estaban ocupados.

Finn ya había salido del baño y fue a su habitación a vestirse, pero apenas entrar recibió una llamada desconocida.

\- ¿Hola? – Respondió un poco desinteresado el joven rubio – No me jodas ¡Eres tú! – Respondió emocionado Finn, cosa que pudo escuchar su madre, la cual pasaba por el pasillo - ¿Y cómo te va? Espera ¿Te transfirieron, donde? – La madre de Finn abrió la puerta viendo a su hijo con el cinturón a medio poner, un zapato y la camisa mal puesta – Ahí estoy yo viejo ¿Cuándo crees poder venir? – Finn notó a su madre y esta le hacia señales con la mano para bajar a desayunar, este hizo señales parecidas para decir "Ya voy" – Me alegro, espero verte pronto rondando por aquí, si claro, adiós, te hablo luego – Colgó la llamada y se dispuso a vestirse para ir a tomar desayuno de una vez.

* * *

Marceline estaba llegando a clases, ella fue traída, como siempre, por su padre junto con su amiga Bonnibel. Ambas al bajar del auto de Hunson y despidiéndose del mismo, emprendieron camino a clases mientras conversaban amenamente, ambas eran muy buenas amigas, prácticamente crecieron juntas desde que tenían entre 9 y 10 años.

Finn se venia acercando en el auto de Jake, cuando Finn se bajó y se despidió de su hermano, este tomo rumbo a laborar, mientras Finn se dirigía corriendo a sus amigas al verlas cerca de su posición.

\- ¡Chicas, espérenme! – Gritó Finn al ver a sus amigas entrar por la entrada principal, estas se detuvieron y esperaron a Finn mientras el rubio las alcanzaba – Jajaja hola chicas – Dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Que tal Finn? – Dijo en un tono limpio y elegante con una pequeña sonrisa la peli rosada, pues ella era de una muy buena familia y como tal debía dar ejemplo según su criterio.

\- ¿Como estas Finn? – Dijo Marceline viendo la sonrisa del apuesto joven, cada vez esa sonrisa la traía más encandilada – Te veo mas emocionado de lo normal y eso es decía bastante de ti niño hiperactivo – Musitó la chica con una sonrisa socarrona, sacando unas risas de parte del rubio y la peli rosada.

\- La verdad es que si, estoy muy ansioso – Dijo Finn mirando a Marceline – Dentro de una o dos semanas vendrá un amigo mío, llevo tiempo que no lo veo desde que se mudó de ciudad hace 4 años – Finn miraba al techo con un poco de nostalgia por todas las travesuras que hizo con aquel chico.

\- ¿Enserió, y como se llama? – Preguntó Bonnibel con una sonrisa, no estaba muy interesada en el tema, pero le encantaba ver a Finn emocionado, se veía lindo así.

\- Se llama Pen – Dijo el ojiazul emocionado.

En ese momento tocaron la campana, Bonnibel fue a su sala, la 2-E, mientras Finn y Marceline se despedían de esta hasta el receso, ambos, aun hablando de sus cosas y lo ocurrido el fin de semana, tomaban rumbo a la sala 2-C, les tocaba Biología, algo que a Finn y a Marceline les aburría bastante.

* * *

Mientras la clase pasaba y el profesor ponía en la pizarra cosas sobre las enzimas y su funcionamiento en organismo celulares, Finn estaba aburrido viendo a la calle, mientras pasaban autos, buses, bicicletas, personas y animales, en eso el profesor se movió al escritorio y sacó guías de trabajo.

\- Muy bien clase – Decía el profesor con una buena cantidad de hojas en mano – Tuve algunos problemas al imprimir y no salieron muchas, así que júntense de dos o tres y cuando estén listos todos entregaré las guías – Dijo el profesor volviendo al escritorio a anotar algo en el libro de clases.

Finn observó como todos se juntaban de a pares, algunos de a tríos, el observó a Marceline y vio que esta no hacia el esfuerzo de buscar pareja, así que Finn movió su banquillo con el de la ojicarmesí, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y sonrojándose un poco, el joven rubio se fijó en su sonrojo, se veía adorable, pero no se lo reprochó ya que Marceline se terminaría enojando con él por molestarla. Ambos hicieron la guía bastante rápido y como no tenían nada que hacer se pusieron a calificar entre ellos las nubes, las de formas extrañas y las mas vistosas, ambos se reían por lo bajo para que el profesor no les llamara la atención.

* * *

El día continuo con normalidad, lo único destacable seria que Marshall en el entrenamiento de futbol por andar distraído mirando a las porristas se dio de lleno con el arco, cosa que sacó risas de no solo el equipo si no de sus amigos, los cuales estaban en la galería, bueno, todos sus amigos menos Fionna, quien estaba un poco harta de que Marshall sea un tarado que nunca se fije en ella. Las clases terminaron por el día de hoy, Finn y Marceline estaban caminando a la salida para despedirse el uno del otro.

\- Nos vemos mañana Finn – Dijo dulcemente Marceline, cosa que no era muy común en ella.

\- No seas tan dulce, luego tendré diabetes – Dijo Finn de modo de broma haciendo reír a la azabache.

\- Lo que digas oxigenado – Marceline también jugó el juego de Finn, este se puso a reír de manera sarcástica.

\- Mi cabello es natural, vampira – Se mofó Finn por los ojos carmesí de la joven, cosa que ella respondió con un leve golpe en el hombro mientras ambos reían de las tonterías del otro.

\- Nos vemos mañana Finn – Decía la chica de manera relajada, mirando con una sonrisa a Finn.

\- Hasta mañana Marceline – Dijo el chico mirando la bella sonrisa de la chica, era hipnotizante, ambos no apartaban la vista, pero se tuvieron que distanciar para dirigirse a su casa.

Finn caminaba tranquilamente a paso lento, revisó su mochila por si se le había quedado algo en la sala, cuando se dio cuenta que tenia un cuaderno de Marceline, el cual se suponía que lo devolvería hoy, pero se olvidó de eso, entonces emprendió camino tras Marceline, la cual supuso que no estaba muy lejos. Finn la terminó encontrando un poco más delante de donde se despidieron, este vio a Marceline hablando con un tipo, inmediatamente se escondió a ver, sabía que no era correcto, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien. El tipo era un poco más alto que Marceline, pero casi de la misma estatura que Finn, tenia un expansión en la oreja derecha y un septum en su nariz, estaba con una camiseta negra sin mangas de Black Sabbath, tenia un tatuaje de una serpiente en su brazo, unos jeans azules ajustados y unas converse de cuero negras, además de tener el pelo largo teñido blanco y la mitad rapado. El chico estaba discutiendo con Marceline, lo único que logró entender fue de parte de Marceline un "¡Aléjate de mí Ash, estas enfermo, no volveré contigo!" y dicho esto Marceline trató de irse, pero el tal Ash la agarró del brazo y la metió al callejón, donde quizás trataría de obligarla a volver con el a la fuerza. Finn al ver todo decidió ir a terminar con esto, pues nadie debería tratar a alguien así. Al llegar al callejón, vio a Ash tratando de desvestir a Marceline mientras se fijó que Ash tenía un cuchillo guardado, Finn quedó sorprendido al ver a Marcelin a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Suéltala ahora! – Dijo Finn muy enojado por aquel tipo.

\- Vaya, así que este es tu héroe – Dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo del bolsillo - ¿No Marcy? – Miró a la chica quien no aguantó más la presión y derramó algunas lágrimas, Finn al ver esto le entró una rabia asesina.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo hijo de puta! – Gritó Finn y acto seguido cargó contra el muchacho botándole su arma blanca, este empezó a golpear a Finn, pero mientras bloqueaba con los brazos, Finn se movió a la izquierda, pero fintó a la derecha (la derecha de Ash) golpeándolo en las costillas y en su hígado, este solo atinó a caerse agarrándose el costado mientras se retorcía, Finn terminó dándole una patada en el estómago, terminando por hacer desmayar a ese asqueroso bastardo. Luego se fue a ver como estaba la azabache.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Marcy? – Dijo Finn viendo a Marceline indefensa, sujetando su blusa y chaqueta para que no se viera nada más, mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – Tranquila Marcy, estoy contigo, no te pasará nada – Finn abrazó a la chica de manera protectora, cosa que ella respondió, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Finn y apretándolo, como queriendo decir "No me sueltes nunca, por favor".

-Yo… Yo… - Balbuceaba Marceline un poco mas tranquila y ya deteniendo su llanto.

\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones Marcy – Dijo el rubio de manera suave y cariñosa – Lo importante es que estas bien – Finn estaba disfrutando el aroma del cabello de Marceline.

\- Finn, gracias por venir – Dijo la chica mirando al joven hacia arriba, acercándose cada vez mas al rubio, este también estaba cada vez mas cerca de la azabache, ambos juntaron sus frentes y se fundieron en un tierno beso que duro unos pocos segundos, pero para ambos fue una eternidad, eternidad que no quería que acabase – Finn… yo – fue callado por otro beso.

\- Si, yo también siento lo mismo Marceline – Decía con tono suave Finn – Aunque no se si iniciar una relación, mi ultimo desamor me golpeó fuerte – Dijo con tristeza en su mirada – Pero por ahora te llevaré a casa Marcy – Ambos se arreglaron y emprendieron camino, no se dijeron nada en el camino, estaban muy sumidos en sus pensamientos y en el desorden de sentimientos de su cabeza. Ambos se despidieron cuando llegaron a casa de Marcy, esta vez con un pequeño beso de un par de segundos.

\- Finn yo quería decirte que… - Estaba algo nerviosa Marceline, mientras el chico le miraba con ternura – Gracias, por todo – Esta plantó un muy tierno beso en la mejilla del chico, quien se marchó a su casa bastante pensativo, pero muy feliz.

* * *

Al llegar a su hogar Finn, vio a Arcoíris y Jake cocinando y su madre estaba viendo las noticias, Jake se fijó que llegó su hermanito a casa y fue a saludarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal el día hermanito? – Dijo Jake con un tono animado y jovial, cuando se acercó a verle, sintió un olor a colonia de mujer – ¿Finn, acaso me estabas ocultando cierta cosita? – Dijo Jake haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! – Dijo este sonrojado a mas no poder, cosa que llamó la atención de su madre y Arcoíris.

\- Vamos Finn, te conozco desde que traías pañales – Dijo Jake haciendo un gesto cómico de orgullo – De hecho, yo te cambiaba pañales cuando mama trabajaba y vaya que eras apestoso – Ahora cambió su rostro a unos de asco muy exagerado, sacando una sonrisa a su amada Arcoíris – Se que ese olor no es tuyo, es de una chica – Hizo una cara de "Te conozco muchachón".

\- Claro que no, solo tengo compañeras, es todo – Vociferó algo molesto pero muy nervioso.

\- Hay ajá – Claro que Jake sabia cuando mentía Finn.

\- Lo que sea – Respondió este aun sonrojado – Si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto – Subió las escaleras a su habitación, algo de lo que se dio cuenta Jake es que tenia unos moretones en los brazos, cosa que no dijo para no preocupar a mama, quien le daba miedo que Finn salga herido en alguna riña.

* * *

Finn veía su teléfono, en su pantalla estaba el número de Marceline, con el nombre " _Marcy :D_ ", ya llevaba 10 minutos así, sin hacer nada, aun no decidía si llamarla o no, su corazón solo gritaba que la llamara, pero su sentido común decía que esperara hasta mañana para hablar todo cara a cara. Finn no aguantó mas y la llamó, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pensó en colgar, pero Marceline agarró la llamada.

\- ¿Ho-Hola Finn? – Decía la Azabache con nervios por su celular.

\- Marceline, perdón por lo que te dije de que no sabia si tener una relación ya – Dijo con un tono serio el rubio – Es solo que… - No encontró forma de decirlo.

\- No te preocupes Finn – Decía Marceline un poco decepcionada – Se que es difícil que se organicen tus sentimientos – Estaba a punto de cortar, pero la voz de Finn interrumpe esa acción.

\- No es eso, es que… Mira – Este le contaría la historia que tuvo con su actual Ex – Yo antes de venir a esta ciudad tenia una novia, su nombre era Felicia _**(Flame Princess)**_ y ambos éramos una bonita pareja y todo eso, el caso es que ella me engañaba con un chico que vivía cerca de mi casa, lo peor es que ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de decírmelo, ni yo me enteré solo, mi amigo Pen fue el que empezó a moverse porque desconfiaba de ella, tuve una discusión muy bestia con Pen, ambos nos enojamos mucho, pero él seguía reacio a que ella me engañaba, así que fingió ser un tipo que quería conocerla, así la destapó, me mostró conversaciones, incluso una foto besando a otro chico – Decía con tono algo dolido Finn – desde ese entonces decidí tratar de no enamorarme otra vez, pero fallé miserablemente, como lo ves – Terminó con tono cálido, por el amor que le tenía a Marceline.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo? – Dijo algo triste, pero feliz de haber enamorado al chico que no quería volver a amar.

\- Si te soy sincero, aun no Marcy – Marceline quedó confusa, mientras Finn trataba de explicarse – Siento que llevamos muy poco de conocernos y quiero concerté mejor antes de… Bueno, Empezar una relación contigo – Dijo Finn sonriente y mas feliz que hace un momento - ¿Qué dices? – Terminó Finn, él quería a Marceline, pero quería ir con calma.

\- Está bien Finn, pero no te sorprendas si te beso una que otra vez – Dijo riendo al final la ojicarmesí.

\- Siempre y cuando sea en un lugar que estemos los dos – Dijo Finn Con un absoluto rostro de felicidad - No quiero que los demás piensen mal de nosotros – Le dijo con tono de broma, sacando risas de la joven azabache – Bueno, buenas noches mi querida _Vampiro_ – Dijo con cariño el chico.

\- Jejeje, buenas noches mi _Héroe De Pacotilla_ – Dicho esto, Marceline cortó y se lanzó a su cama sonriente y sonrojada a partes iguales mientras abrazaba su celular.

Finn hizo lo mismo, pero este se acostó y se puso a dormir, hoy había sido un día bastante bueno para el y bastante extraño, pero que no cambiaría, ya que ahora podría dar el siguiente paso con la persona que quería, su _Vampira_ …


	2. El Héroe De Pacotilla Y La Vampira

_El Héroe De Pacotilla Y La Vampira_

Finn se levantaba con pesadez de su cama, no tenia muchas ganas de despertar, pues era lunes, inicio de semana y lo último que quería hacer era estar consciente ese "bendito" día. Aun así, Finn no quería llegar tarde a clases, así que con bastante esfuerzo de su parte se levantó directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha para relajarse y olvidar por unos momentos que tenía sus responsabilidades escolares.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Finn entró a la secundaria, hasta ahora no había sido malo, al contrario, había tenido un es bastante ameno con sus amigos, sobre todo con el idiota de Marshall y Marceline, los cuales convivían mucho con el cuándo no estaban ocupados.

Finn ya había salido del baño y fue a su habitación a vestirse, pero apenas entrar recibió una llamada desconocida.

\- Hola? – Respondió un poco desinteresado el joven rubio – No me jodas ¡Eres tú! – Respondió emocionado Finn, cosa que pudo escuchar su madre, la cual pasaba por el pasillo - ¿Y cómo te va? Espera ¿Te transfirieron, donde? – La madre de Finn abrió la puerta viendo a su hijo con el cinturón a medio poner, un zapato y la camisa mal puesta – Ahí estoy yo viejo ¿Cuándo crees poder venir? – Finn notó a su madre y esta le hacia señales con la mano para bajar a desayunar, este hizo señales parecidas para decir "Ya voy" – Me alegro, espero verte pronto rondando por aquí, si claro, adiós, te hablo luego – Colgó la llamada y se dispuso a vestirse para ir a tomar desayuno de una vez.

Marceline estaba llegando a clases, ella fue traída, como siempre, por su padre junto con su amiga Bonnibel. Ambas al bajar del auto de Hunson y despidiéndose del mismo, emprendieron camino a clases mientras conversaban amenamente, ambas eran muy buenas amigas, prácticamente crecieron juntas desde que tenían entre 9 y 10 años.

Finn se venia acercando en el auto de Jake, cuando Finn se bajó y se despidió de su hermano, este tomo rumbo a laborar, mientras Finn se dirigía corriendo a sus amigas al verlas cerca de su posición.

\- ¡Chicas, espérenme! – Gritó Finn al ver a sus amigas entrar por la entrada principal, estas se detuvieron y esperaron a Finn mientras el rubio las alcanzaba – Jajaja hola chicas – Dijo Finn con una gran sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Que tal Finn? – Dijo en un tono limpio y elegante con una pequeña sonrisa la peli rosada, pues ella era de una muy buena familia y como tal debía dar ejemplo según su criterio.

\- ¿Como estas Finn? – Dijo Marceline viendo la sonrisa del apuesto joven, cada vez esa sonrisa la traía más encandilada – Te veo mas emocionado de lo normal y eso es decía bastante de ti niño hiperactivo – Musitó la chica con una sonrisa socarrona, sacando unas risas de parte del rubio y la peli rosada.

\- La verdad es que si, estoy muy ansioso – Dijo Finn mirando a Marceline – Dentro de una o dos semanas vendrá un amigo mío, llevo tiempo que no lo veo desde que se mudó de ciudad hace 4 años – Finn miraba al techo con un poco de nostalgia por todas las travesuras que hizo con aquel chico.

\- ¿Enserió, y como se llama? – Preguntó Bonnibel con una sonrisa, no estaba muy interesada en el tema, pero le encantaba ver a Finn emocionado, se veía lindo así.

\- Se llama Pen – Dijo el ojiazul emocionado.

En ese momento tocaron la campana, Bonnibel fue a su sala, la 2-E, mientras Finn y Marceline se despedían de esta hasta el receso, ambos, aun hablando de sus cosas y lo ocurrido el fin de semana, tomaban rumbo a la sala 2-C, les tocaba Biología, algo que a Finn y a Marceline les aburría bastante.

Mientras la clase pasaba y el profesor ponía en la pizarra cosas sobre las enzimas y su funcionamiento en organismo celulares, Finn estaba aburrido viendo a la calle, mientras pasaban autos, buses, bicicletas, personas y animales, en eso el profesor se movió al escritorio y sacó guías de trabajo.

\- Muy bien clase – Decía el profesor con una buena cantidad de hojas en mano – Tuve algunos problemas al imprimir y no salieron muchas, así que júntense de dos o tres y cuando estén listos todos entregaré las guías – Dijo el profesor volviendo al escritorio a anotar algo en el libro de clases.

Finn observó como todos se juntaban de a pares, algunos de a tríos, el observó a Marceline y vio que esta no hacia el esfuerzo de buscar pareja, así que Finn movió su banquillo con el de la ojicarmesí, haciendo que esta se sorprendiera y sonrojándose un poco, el joven rubio se fijó en su sonrojo, se veía adorable, pero no se lo reprochó ya que Marceline se terminaría enojando con él por molestarla. Ambos hicieron la guía bastante rápido y como no tenían nada que hacer se pusieron a calificar entre ellos las nubes, las de formas extrañas y las mas vistosas, ambos se reían por lo bajo para que el profesor no les llamara la atención.

El día continuo con normalidad, lo único destacable seria que Marshall en el entrenamiento de futbol por andar distraído mirando a las porristas se dio de lleno con el arco, cosa que sacó risas de no solo el equipo si no de sus amigos, los cuales estaban en la galería, bueno, todos sus amigos menos Fionna, quien estaba un poco harta de que Marshall sea un tarado que nunca se fije en ella. Las clases terminaron por el día de hoy, Finn y Marceline estaban caminando a la salida para despedirse el uno del otro.

\- Nos vemos mañana Finn – Dijo dulcemente Marceline, cosa que no era muy común en ella.

\- No seas tan dulce, luego tendré diabetes – Dijo Finn de modo de broma haciendo reír a la azabache.

\- Lo que digas oxigenado – Marceline también jugó el juego de Finn, este se puso a reír de manera sarcástica.

\- Mi cabello es natural, vampira – Se mofó Finn por los ojos carmesí de la joven, cosa que ella respondió con un leve golpe en el hombro mientras ambos reían de las tonterías del otro.

\- Nos vemos mañana Finn – Decía la chica de manera relajada, mirando con una sonrisa a Finn.

\- Hasta mañana Marceline – Dijo el chico mirando la bella sonrisa de la chica, era hipnotizante, ambos no apartaban la vista, pero se tuvieron que distanciar para dirigirse a su casa.

Finn caminaba tranquilamente a paso lento, revisó su mochila por si se le había quedado algo en la sala, cuando se dio cuenta que tenia un cuaderno de Marceline, el cual se suponía que lo devolvería hoy, pero se olvidó de eso, entonces emprendió camino tras Marceline, la cual supuso que no estaba muy lejos. Finn la terminó encontrando un poco más delante de donde se despidieron, este vio a Marceline hablando con un tipo, inmediatamente se escondió a ver, sabía que no era correcto, pero sentía que algo no andaba bien. El tipo era un poco más alto que Marceline, pero casi de la misma estatura que Finn, tenia un expansión en la oreja derecha y un septum en su nariz, estaba con una camiseta negra sin mangas de Black Sabbath, tenia un tatuaje de una serpiente en su brazo, unos jeans azules ajustados y unas converse de cuero negras, además de tener el pelo largo teñido blanco y la mitad rapado. El chico estaba discutiendo con Marceline, lo único que logró entender fue de parte de Marceline un "¡Aléjate de mí Ash, estas enfermo, no volveré contigo!" y dicho esto Marceline trató de irse, pero el tal Ash la agarró del brazo y la metió al callejón, donde quizás trataría de obligarla a volver con el a la fuerza. Finn al ver todo decidió ir a terminar con esto, pues nadie debería tratar a alguien así. Al llegar al callejón, vio a Ash tratando de desvestir a Marceline mientras se fijó que Ash tenía un cuchillo guardado, Finn quedó sorprendido al ver a Marcelin a punto de llorar.

\- ¡Suéltala ahora! – Dijo Finn muy enojado por aquel tipo.

\- Vaya, así que este es tu héroe – Dijo mientras sacaba su cuchillo del bolsillo - ¿No Marcy? – Miró a la chica quien no aguantó más la presión y derramó algunas lágrimas, Finn al ver esto le entró una rabia asesina.

\- ¡Eres un cerdo hijo de puta! – Gritó Finn y acto seguido cargó contra el muchacho botándole su arma blanca, este empezó a golpear a Finn, pero mientras bloqueaba con los brazos, Finn se movió a la izquierda, pero fintó a la derecha (la derecha de Ash) golpeándolo en las costillas y en su hígado, este solo atinó a caerse agarrándose el costado mientras se retorcía, Finn terminó dándole una patada en el estómago, terminando por hacer desmayar a ese asqueroso bastardo. Luego se fue a ver como estaba la azabache.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Marcy? – Dijo Finn viendo a Marceline indefensa, sujetando su blusa y chaqueta para que no se viera nada más, mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – Tranquila Marcy, estoy contigo, no te pasará nada – Finn abrazó a la chica de manera protectora, cosa que ella respondió, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Finn y apretándolo, como queriendo decir "No me sueltes nunca, por favor".

-Yo… Yo… - Balbuceaba Marceline un poco mas tranquila y ya deteniendo su llanto.

\- No hace falta que me des explicaciones Marcy – Dijo el rubio de manera suave y cariñosa – Lo importante es que estas bien – Finn estaba disfrutando el aroma del cabello de Marceline.

\- Finn, gracias por venir – Dijo la chica mirando al joven hacia arriba, acercándose cada vez mas al rubio, este también estaba cada vez mas cerca de la azabache, ambos juntaron sus frentes y se fundieron en un tierno beso que duro unos pocos segundos, pero para ambos fue una eternidad, eternidad que no quería que acabase – Finn… yo – fue callado por otro beso.

\- Si, yo también siento lo mismo Marceline – Decía con tono suave Finn – Aunque no se si iniciar una relación, mi ultimo desamor me golpeó fuerte – Dijo con tristeza en su mirada – Pero por ahora te llevaré a casa Marcy – Ambos se arreglaron y emprendieron camino, no se dijeron nada en el camino, estaban muy sumidos en sus pensamientos y en el desorden de sentimientos de su cabeza. Ambos se despidieron cuando llegaron a casa de Marcy, esta vez con un pequeño beso de un par de segundos.

\- Finn yo quería decirte que… - Estaba algo nerviosa Marceline, mientras el chico le miraba con ternura – Gracias, por todo – Esta plantó un muy tierno beso en la mejilla del chico, quien se marchó a su casa bastante pensativo, pero muy feliz.

Al llegar a su hogar Finn, vio a Arcoíris y Jake cocinando y su madre estaba viendo las noticias, Jake se fijó que llegó su hermanito a casa y fue a saludarlo.

\- ¿Qué tal el día hermanito? – Dijo Jake con un tono animado y jovial, cuando se acercó a verle, sintió un olor a colonia de mujer – ¿Finn, acaso me estabas ocultando cierta cosita? – Dijo Jake haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! – Dijo este sonrojado a mas no poder, cosa que llamó la atención de su madre y Arcoíris.

\- Vamos Finn, te conozco desde que traías pañales – Dijo Jake haciendo un gesto cómico de orgullo – De hecho, yo te cambiaba pañales cuando mama trabajaba y vaya que eras apestoso – Ahora cambió su rostro a unos de asco muy exagerado, sacando una sonrisa a su amada Arcoíris – Se que ese olor no es tuyo, es de una chica – Hizo una cara de "Te conozco muchachón".

\- Claro que no, solo tengo compañeras, es todo – Vociferó algo molesto pero muy nervioso.

\- Hay ajá – Claro que Jake sabia cuando mentía Finn.

\- Lo que sea – Respondió este aun sonrojado – Si me necesitan estaré en mi cuarto – Subió las escaleras a su habitación, algo de lo que se dio cuenta Jake es que tenia unos moretones en los brazos, cosa que no dijo para no preocupar a mama, quien le daba miedo que Finn salga herido en alguna riña.

Finn veía su teléfono, en su pantalla estaba el número de Marceline, con el nombre " _Marcy :D_ ", ya llevaba 10 minutos así, sin hacer nada, aun no decidía si llamarla o no, su corazón solo gritaba que la llamara, pero su sentido común decía que esperara hasta mañana para hablar todo cara a cara. Finn no aguantó mas y la llamó, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, pensó en colgar, pero Marceline agarró la llamada.

\- ¿Ho-Hola Finn? – Decía la Azabache con nervios por su celular.

\- Marceline, perdón por lo que te dije de que no sabia si tener una relación ya – Dijo con un tono serio el rubio – Es solo que… - No encontró forma de decirlo.

\- No te preocupes Finn – Decía Marceline un poco decepcionada – Se que es difícil que se organicen tus sentimientos – Estaba a punto de cortar, pero la voz de Finn interrumpe esa acción.

\- No es eso, es que… Mira – Este le contaría la historia que tuvo con su actual Ex – Yo antes de venir a esta ciudad tenia una novia, su nombre era Felicia _**(Flame Princess)**_ y ambos éramos una bonita pareja y todo eso, el caso es que ella me engañaba con un chico que vivía cerca de mi casa, lo peor es que ni siquiera tuvo el descaro de decírmelo, ni yo me enteré solo, mi amigo Pen fue el que empezó a moverse porque desconfiaba de ella, tuve una discusión muy bestia con Pen, ambos nos enojamos mucho, pero él seguía reacio a que ella me engañaba, así que fingió ser un tipo que quería conocerla, así la destapó, me mostró conversaciones, incluso una foto besando a otro chico – Decía con tono algo dolido Finn – desde ese entonces decidí tratar de no enamorarme otra vez, pero fallé miserablemente, como lo ves – Terminó con tono cálido, por el amor que le tenía a Marceline.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo? – Dijo algo triste, pero feliz de haber enamorado al chico que no quería volver a amar.

\- Si te soy sincero, aun no Marcy – Marceline quedó confusa, mientras Finn trataba de explicarse – Siento que llevamos muy poco de conocernos y quiero concerté mejor antes de… Bueno, Empezar una relación contigo – Dijo Finn sonriente y mas feliz que hace un momento - ¿Qué dices? – Terminó Finn, él quería a Marceline, pero quería ir con calma.

\- Está bien Finn, pero no te sorprendas si te beso una que otra vez – Dijo riendo al final la ojicarmesí.

\- Siempre y cuando sea en un lugar que estemos los dos – Dijo Finn Con un absoluto rostro de felicidad - No quiero que los demás piensen mal de nosotros – Le dijo con tono de broma, sacando risas de la joven azabache – Bueno, buenas noches mi querida _Vampiro_ – Dijo con cariño el chico.

\- Jejeje, buenas noches mi _Héroe De Pacotilla_ – Dicho esto, Marceline cortó y se lanzó a su cama sonriente y sonrojada a partes iguales mientras abrazaba su celular.

Finn hizo lo mismo, pero este se acostó y se puso a dormir, hoy había sido un día bastante bueno para el y bastante extraño, pero que no cambiaría, ya que ahora podría dar el siguiente paso con la persona que quería, su _Vampira_ …


End file.
